¿Que debo Hacer?
by Nebula Stream
Summary: Shun acude a Hyoga para hablar sobre una decisión que debe tomar. No Yaoi. ShunXOC


**Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada.**

Julio 10, 1990

Un joven peliverde de 16 años, próximo a cumplir 17, se encontraba sentado en las escaleras que se situaban frente a la casa de Acuario. Llevaba un buen tiempo sentado ahí pensando en una persona, la cual no pudo sacar de su mente en todo el día. Estaba tan ido, que no se había dado cuenta que alguien se acercaba hacia el.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunto el individuo, cosa que logro sacar al peliverde de sus pensamientos.

-Soy yo Hyoga.

-Ah, Shun. ¿Que te trae a mi templo?- Pregunto el rubio, para luego caer en cuenta de la razón mas obvia de la presencia del joven caballero de Virgo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del ruso, de verdad que le encantaba molestar al menor con eso, y no dudo en aprovechar la situación -Ya veo.

El peliverde notó como los ojos de su amigo reflejaban una mirada distinta a la de hace un momento. Su mirada había cambiado a esa que Hyoga suele hacer cuando quiere molestar a alguien con algo, y en esos momentos, Shun estaba siendo víctima de aquella mirada.

-No puedo creer que siempre hagas eso cuando vengo por aquí- Shun se sonrojó -No vine a hablar de eso.

Hyoga seguía mirando al menor -¿Entonces a que viniste?

-Estaba bastante aburrido en la casa de Virgo, y entonces decidí salir de ahí un rato. Solamente quería hablar con alguien, y pensé en ti. Así que aquí me ves.

Hyoga no pudo evitar aprovecharse de nuevo de lo que Shun decía -¿Y por qué no fuiste a hablar con ella?

-¡Ya, detente Hyoga!- Shun no pudo evitar levantarle la voz a su amigo, aunque esto no era nada nuevo para ninguno de los dos. Hyoga siempre lograba llevar a Shun hasta su limite, cosa difícil de lograr, excepto para el ruso -Por Atenea, si que molestas con eso.

-Lo siento. Pero no pude evitarlo- Decía Hyoga mientras reía. El ruso duro un buen rato riendo. Cuando al fin había logrado incorporarse, invito a Shun a entrar en su templo y tomar asiento.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, saliste de tu entrenamiento mas temprano de lo usual- decía el peliverde mientras miraba el reloj que estaba en su muñeca -¿Te sucede algo?

-No. La verdad es que ayer entrene muy duro, mas de lo que estoy acostumbrado. Trate de entrenar hoy pero sigo agotado, así que preferí descansar.

-Veo- termino por decir Shun, para así quedarse callado mirando a la nada, otra vez sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hyoga se quedo mirando un buen rato a su amigo. Era extraño, Shun siempre le hablaba sobre muchas cosas, también le preguntaba sobre como había estado su día y como lo pensaba terminar, el sucesor de Shaka solía hablar como si fuera la primera vez que tenia contacto con un ser humano, pero aquel día estaba siendo la excepción.

-¿Estas bien Shun?- pregunto Hyoga preocupado.

-Claro. ¿Por que preguntas? ¿Estoy pálido o algo?

-No. Pero no estas actuando como sueles hacerlo. Estas muy callado, distraído. ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿En que piensas?.

El principal motivo de la visita de Shun, no era el que le había dicho a su amigo. Venia con el propósito de pedirle un importante consejo, pero después de aquellas burlas que le había hecho el rubio en el momento de su llegada hizo que se avergonzara y no le había quedado de otra, mas que mentir.

-Esto…- Shun trataba de encontrar la palabras adecuadas para poder decirle a Hyoga la verdadera razón de su visita, sin que este se volviera a burlar de el.

El actual caballero de Acuario, notó como su amigo trataba de hablar.

-No me burlare. Solo me importa que me digas la verdad y que confíes en mi. Así que puedes decir lo que quieras sin preocupaciones.

Las palabras de Hyoga, le dieron la fuerza suficiente para poder decir la verdad -Quería hablar de ella.

El rubio sonrío ante la respuesta de su amigo -¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio?

-¡Porque no parabas de burlarte!

Hyoga no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la cara que tenia Shun en esos momentos.

-¿Y ahora que ha sucedido con Syna?

Syna Letou era el nombre de la amazona de Géminis, a quien conocieron después de la guerra santa, momento en el que portaba la armadura de Copa. Al poco tiempo de conocerla, se había ganado el cariño de los cinco santos de bronce. Por mas de que tuviera un carácter fuerte y serio; era una joven que siempre se preocupaba por ellos, los ayudaba en lo podía, bromeaba con ellos y les daba todo su cariño. Shun, Hyoga y Seiya eran los que compartían mas tiempo con la muchacha, en especial el peliverde, que incluso llegó a enamorarse de ella.

-No se si…- Shun no podía mirar a su amigo a la cara y mostrarle su rostro que reflejaba algo de tristeza -…confesarle mis sentimientos.

-Antes de responderte, quiero que tu me respondas algo. ¿Por que es conmigo con quien hablas de ella?

Shun, aun cabizbajo, reflejo en sus ojos la sorpresa que tenia por la pregunta que le había hecho el rubio. ¿Por qué siempre iba hacia Hyoga cuando quería hablar de Syna?. Ni siquiera el peliverde tenia una respuesta concreta hasta el momento. Entre el peliverde y la muchacha nunca habían secretos, el aun recordaba que un día hace varios años, ella le confeso que estaba enamorada de Hyoga, y esto solo afecto a Shun tiempo después, cuando había descubierto sus sentimientos por esta. ¿Por qué siempre acudía a Hyoga? Tal vez era porque quería sus consejos para parecerse a el y así conseguir el corazón de la chica; tal vez era porque quería marcar su territorio ante el rubio de manera indirecta, pero no, eso no era muy de el; si el quería ganar a la joven, lo haría siendo el mismo. Pero, de esa forma, nunca encontraría la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

No, Shun si tenia la respuesta.

-Es contigo con quien hablo de ella, porque eres mi mejor amigo, Hyoga- Decía Shun mientras miraba al ruso a los ojos -Siempre nos hemos apoyado, siempre nos hemos ayudado; confiamos el uno en el otro desde que éramos niños, y si fue así en esos tiempos, ahora es igual.

Las palabras de Shun le habían logrado sacar una sonrisa de los labios, estaba muy agradecido a los dioses por tener un amigo como Shun. Hyoga no pudo evitar recordar que hacía varios años, el también había estado enamorado de Syna, pero no tuvo el valor para hablar con Shun de aquello. Incluso antes de el peliverde estar enamorado de la muchacha, este le había dicho que ella podía sentir algo por el, pero Hyoga sabia que consiente o no, Syna debía estar enamorada de Shun y no de el.

Tiempo después de que Shun le hablara de sus sentimientos hacia Syna, esta le dijo sentir lo mismo por Shun, aunque se sorprendió mucho cuando la muchacha le dijo que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía poco tiempo, ya que el pensaba que siempre había sido así. Para ese entonces, Hyoga logro dejar de lado ese gran sentimiento por la joven y la siguió queriendo como una hermana; y así, se prometio a si mismo lograr que sus dos amigos estuvieran juntos, cosa que le ha durado años hasta el momento, y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno de responderte- dijo Hyoga cambiando su sonrisa a un semblante de seriedad -¿Que es lo que no te deja hacerlo?

-Julian Solo.

Esto dejo a Hyoga sin palabras, ¿Shun no se le confesaba a Syna por culpa del compromiso que tenia esta con el magnate de la familia Solo? Pero si era un compromiso que ni siquiera ella y Julian querían.

-Vamos Shun, entre ellos no hay amor. Ademas, recuerda que si uno de los dos se enamora de otra persona el compromiso se acaba.

-Pero ¿y si Syna siente hacia mi nada mas que una amor de hermanos?

Así fue como Hyoga se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba.

-El compromiso no es lo que mas te preocupa. Lo que en realidad te preocupa es que Syna no sienta lo mismo que tu, ¿cierto?

Al haberse delatado, no le quedo de otra mas que asentir a la pregunta del rubio.

Hyoga nunca podrá entender como es que su amigo era tan despistado, aunque eso le hizo recordar que la muchacha no se quedaba atrás. Si que eran el uno para el otro.

-Shun, quiero que me escuches atentamente. Durante las batallas has arriesgado tu vida por Atenea, por nosotros y por toda la humanidad. Has pasado por cosas como tener a tu hermano de enemigo y ser poseído por el dios del inframundo, ¿pero te es difícil arriesgarte a ser rechazado por una chica?. "_Una que siente lo mismo por ti" _- dijo Hyoga mientras pensaba aquello ultimo.

Muchas dudas cruzaban por la cabeza del peliverde, ¿que debía hacer?

-Lo haré- dijo el peliverde levantandose de su asiento

-¿Enserio?- lo miro Hyoga sorprendido.

-Si. Después de todo tienes razón, he pasado por muchas cosas, ¿por qué no me voy a arriesgar a un rechazo?

-Bueno, pase lo que pase, sabes que tendrás mi apoyo.

-Eso espero- y así, Shun salió de la casa de Acuario camino a la de Géminis en busca de la guardiana de esta.

**Este es mi primer fic. Talvez algunos de ustedes habran escuchado de Syna, y puede ser porque ella aparece en el fic de Gaby M A "El amor cosa tan rara", tambien por eso pueden saber que es lo que pasa despues de la confesion de Shun x_x Pero espero que mi fic sea de su agrado.  
**


End file.
